Diary of Sparky: the Wonder Tech
by Silver Damascus
Summary: Companion to Memoirs of a Chevron Guy. : Fire Fodder 3 just wheeled in half dead whimpering about evil plants taking over level 14. New recruits have uses after all. Freedom, here I come.


Diary of SG:C Head Technician Master Sergeant Sly Siler

Diary of "Sparky": the Wonder Tech!

**Woke up:** Infirmary. Bugger.

**Broke:** Collarbone. Ladder.

**Injured:** See above. Chest is beginning to resemble a topographic map of the Alps.

**Fixed:** Stargate, again.

**Set fire to:** One evil plant, one lab experiment and Senator Kinsey's pants. (_General O'Neill very pleased - go me!). _On other note new recruits seem to be giving me rather wide berth, must find out why.

07:00

Woke up in the infirmary again. I think I'm beginning to make a habit out of this.

07:02

Come to think of it I'm not entirely sure I know where my own quarters are. New scar on collarbone, one of the bendy loopy ones. Cool, don't have many of those, on minus side chest sort of resembles a topographic map.

07:04

On plus side cute brunette in next seems to quite like it.

07:07

Cute brunette assigned to linguistics. Damnit. Chest probably says something fascinating in some ancient runic language by now…still it's a talking point, isn't it?

10:14

Have list of new technician recruits. Hope this lot lasts longer than last years. General Hammond got a bit angry when he found out we only had three left. Wasn't my fault they kept blowing themselves up…amongst other things.

I should write a letter of complaint to the academy, they're not making the new recruits durable enough, one electrical charge to the head and that's them. I mean really, three months leave just cause you fell off of a ladder and through the control room windows is ridiculous. A concussion, two fractures and four broken ribs and he wants time off? Ridiculous.

10:27

Am getting strange looks from the nurses. I swear they're out to get me.

10:29

Probably have some strange voodoo powers that cause accidents which is why I wind up in here so often. God knows what they want with me, why can't they pick on someone else?

10:30

I mean really, what is the point is hospital gowns? Why do I spend half my time in this place dressed in my sheet that only ever provides quick access to my bum? Why does anyone ever need to look quickly at my bum?

10:37

Above all, why mine?

10:40

Nurses giggling in corner. Need to get out. Need to get out now.

Haha haha! Brilliant. Fire Fodder #3 just wheeled in half dead whimpering about evil plants taking over level 14. New recruits have uses after all. Freedom, here I come.

14:20

Ugh, hazyblurryvision type 3. Mild sedative. Damn nurses.

15:00

Huh, what'd'y know there is an evil plant.

15:01

Obviously the best solution is to burn it.

15:05

What? Fire kills plants…

15:06

Well fire kills plants on earth so it probably kills alien plants too, so is worth a shot.

Plus - fire pretty!

16:56

Flame throwers are so cool.

17:00

Kinsey here again, I don't think I like him very much. O'Neill hates him. Carter too. I like Carter, she's amazing, she likes motorbikes too _and she blew up a sun. _

18:12

He said some very nasty things about the management of the Stargate programme, I'm sure they were directed at O'Neill but he wasn't fazed. Walter was probably hurt though.

18:16

"I am not going to be told where to go on this base by some dithering low rank little toady."

Ok, that's going to hurt Walter's feelings. Calm down, just focus on the pretty. Pretty fire, pretty fire, pretty fire.

!8:18

"And as for you Carter-"

_Fire pretty, fire pretty, fire pretty…_

"I'm gonna have you removed from this base before the end of the year mark my words-"

_Fireprettyfireprettyfireprettyfirepretty._

" -last time we'll have anything run by some incompetent half brained whore like you!"

_Firepretty**,Fire burny!**_

19:00

Hehe. Didn't think I was going to accomplish anything of worth today, go me.

Ah, I love my job.

19:10

Oh don't look at me like that, wasn't my fault he walked on front of the malfunctioning equipment.

19:13

Fair enough he was about 30 ft away but still.

19:18

Flame throwers are so cool.

19:30

On another note the new recruits seem to be avoiding me. Wonder what's up with them?

21:39

Walter says new recruits are avoiding me because they think I'm an injury-attracting evil pyromaniac.

22:00

Am quite hurt.

23:30

Walter says it's alright, they'll realise I'm not evil once they get to know me. He says their perception's a little off while they're adapting to the SGC.

Must do something to speed this process up, a bonding session of some sort, something fun.

23:33

Wonder if they'd like to help test the new vest shields…


End file.
